canard versus puma
by Louise Malone
Summary: un Edward trop prudent et une Bella un tantinet sous pression...


**_Je ne fais qu'énoncer la stricte vérité…_**

-

-

-

J'arpente ma chambre en long et en large.

En proie à une fureur noire.

Je suis seulement vêtue d'un tee shirt et de ma petite culotte.

Laquelle est totalement trempée.

De désir.

Edward m'a laissé poussé les choses plus loin que d'habitude et au moment ou je me suis dit que c'était gagné, que j'allais enfin voir la queue du chat, hop, je me suis retrouvée projetée sur mon lit, et lui se tenait à 2m50, avec sur le visage un air de contrition affligée que je connais bien.

Trop bien.

Et que je déteste.

« Edward ! Je vais finir par mourir d'une combustion spontanée !tu t'en rend compte ? J'ai 18 ans Edward ! 18 ans ! Et je suis une fille normalement constituée ! J'ai envie de faire l'amour ! Tu le comprends ça ?! Quoi que, non, je n'en suis même plus là : j'ai BESOIN de…de baiser !

Je n'en peux plus de commencer, d'avoir envie, d'être si bien avec toi et puis de me retrouver dans un état d'excitation incroyable…que tu ne veux pas calmer ! »

«Que je ne peux pas calmer, Bella…crois bien que je suis dans le même état que toi…mais c'est impossible ; je ne peux pas te faire ça, je risque de te tuer ! Et si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, de ton corps…si tu savais comme cela me fait souffrir moi aussi, en 100 ans jamais je ne… »

« Ah ne commence pas à jouer les victimes hein ! Celle qui commence à trouver du charme à Mike Newton ici c'est moi ! Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps Edward ! Je DOIS faire retomber la pression ! »

Il ne se doute pas un instant qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Mike Newton que je trouve du charme.

Par moments je regretterais presque d'avoir choisi Edward à Jacob.

Jacob LUI me ferait l'amour pour peu que je lui demande gentiment, j'en suis sure.

A la réflexion je n'aurais même pas besoin de lui demander, tiens…

Et son souffle chaud sur mon corps, sur mon intimité, mmmmhhhh...

STOP ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Jacob comme ça ! Ca ne fait pas avancer les affaires et ça m'excite encore plus !

C'est bien simple, ma petite chatte s'est transformée en un volcan en éruption…Et il n'y a pas 36 façons de la calmer : il faut lui donner ce qu'elle veut !

Et ce qu'elle veut, ce que je veux, est situé à moins de 3 mètres de moi, torse nu, beau comme un dieu, assis sur mon lit avec un air pitoyable qui ne ressemble pas à Monsieur Perfection.

Je suis vraiment une fille chanceuse.

Il a fallut que je tombe sur le seul vampire célibataire du coin qui se refuse à avoir des rapports sexuels sous des prétextes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres…

Monsieur a peur de me tuer ! Mais quel imbécile !

Je crève d'envie de sentir sa langue sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon sexe…mmmmhhhh !

Ca m'excite autant que de penser au souffle brûlant de Jacob…

Quoi que, les deux sont excitants, j'imagine sans peine les mains de Jacob, brûlantes, sur mes seins, et celles d'Edward, glacées, sur mes hanches…Ahhhh ! Ce serait si bon…

STOP ! Je vais mourir, je vais crever de frustration !

Je suis certaine en plus que si on racontait ça dans un livre la moitié des filles de la planète se pâmeraient : « ooh ! Quelle chance elle a ! Son fiancé est un gentleman ! Elle vit un véritable conte de fée !!! »

Je t'en foutrais moi du conte de fée !

Tout ce que je demande c'est du sexe ! Du sexe bon sang !

Je me tourne vers Edward, les poings sur les hanches :

« Edward, on fait quoi là maintenant ?! »

Il me lance un air de chien battu :

« Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une douche froide ? »

Me suggère-t-il à mi-voix.

Je recommence à marcher en long et en large, encore plus en colère.

« Une douche froide ! Mais quelle bonne idée ! Ça va me calmer un moment, puis je vais à nouveau être prêt de toi et je vais instantanément me remettre à bouillir de désir ! Edward ! J'ai envie de toi !!! »

Il baisse la tête, contrit.

Je l'observe.

Qu'il est beau, mais qu'il est beau…

S'il n'était pas un vampire doté d'une force surhumaine je l'attacherai aux montants de mon lit et je lui infligerai des caresses telles qu'il me supplierai à son tour de faire l'amour…

Je regarde son torse, ses bras musclés juste comme il faut, ses mains…oh ses mains ! Je suis sure qu'elles feraient des merveilles sur mon petit bourgeon gonflé de désir…aaahhh !!! Ne pas penser à ça ! Ne PAS y penser !

Trop tard…

« Bon, Edward ! Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Toi tu vas aller faire mumuse avec quelques pumas pendant que moi je vais faire retomber la pression…toute seule ! »

Il me regarde sans comprendre :

« Comment tu vas faire retomber la pression ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas prendre une douche froide ? »

Je vais devoir lui mettre les points sur les i…

J'explose :

« Avec mes doigts Edward ! Je vais me donner du plaisir toute seule, voilà ! J'en suis réduite à me masturber ! Tu es content ?!!! »

Il me regarde avec son éternel air de chien battu. Il a au moins le bon goût d'être gêné…

« je suis désolé Bella…Vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin…je devrais quitter ta vie, te laisser être heureuse avec un humain qui pourrait te combler de cette manière là aussi »

« BON EDWARD CA URGE LA ! Alors pour l'auto flagellation tu repasseras dans quelques heures, va donc rejoindre tes pumas, que je puisse m'occuper de moi-même, et n'écoute pas aux fenêtres ! »

Il remet sa chemise et caresse doucement ma joue avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, en proie à un désir violent, encore empiré par la simple caresse qu'Edward vient de me donner.

Mon regard tombe alors sur le petit paquet qu'Alice m'a donné ce matin entre deux cours, en me recommandant de ne pas l'ouvrir avant 22h00.

Je regarde mon réveil : il est 22h03.

J'arrache le papier cadeau de mes mains tremblantes, et je découvre avec stupéfaction un petit canard en plastique jaune. Je reste médusée un instant puis le retourne et découvre un bouton poussoir, je l'actionne, le canard se met à vibrer…

Je comprend d'un coup : c'est un sex toy…

Alice…

En temps normal j'aurais été gênée, voire en colère, mais ce soir je suis dans un tel état que ce canard est une bénédiction. Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, impatiente de tester Saturnin, nom que je viens de donner à mon nouveau jouet…Je sens qu'on va être très copains, Saturnin et moi !


End file.
